


Daddy's Little Girl

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy is in Central for work Leaving Beth in the capable hands of his Aunt. After phoning home, he feels even worse when he finds out his little girl is miserable.Featuring Roy, his daughter Beth, chicken soup and photographs. Family fluff from same universe as Family Portrait and The Girl Who Cried Dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: I wish you were here ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: Changed the name 
> 
> Written for sapphiredragonprincess on Tumblr
> 
> ###########

Roy took out his wallet and smiled at the picture just inside. His heart leapt in his chest at the picture of his daughter with a gap-toothed grin on her face. 

_I miss you. ___

He was an absolute wreck. He had never been away from Beth for so long before, but Grumman had ordered him to visit Central. If it wasn’t during the school year, he might have brought her with him for the week. As it was, he was due back Tuesday and his aunt was looking after his little girl and would see her off to school the following day. 

  
He checked the time on his pocket watch. Grumman had excused them for lunch and Roy figured he had time to ring home if he was willing to forgo a proper lunch. He should still have time to pick up a sandwich and coffee afterwards.

  
He had a makeshift office in what could most kindly referred to as a closet. Brigadier General Armstrong had wasted no time in crowing about her superior office of course.  
Still, Roy’s closet had a phone and a desk. It would have to do. Besides, it wasn’t as if he had spend much time in it. 

  
He walked briskly through the corridors trying to avoid any eye contact test would result in an unnecessary conversation. When he reached the “closet”, he heaved a sigh of relief. You would think that given the fact that he was the Fuhrer’s grandson-in-law he would snagged a better office even if the relationship was still not well known. 

_Sometimes, I think that man just enjoys provoking me. ___

Roy sat down and picked up the receiver. 

“Hello,” said the dispatcher, “how may I connect you, General Mustang?” 

“Please, connect me to East City 026487!”

“Just a moment sir.”

A small smile played about his mouth. When he had called the previous evening, Beth had been asleep. The meetings had taken most of his day and he was gutted that he had missed her. Chris had told him she was okay, but it wasn’t the same as hearing her voice. The line took a few moments to connect, and he finally heard the phone ring.

“Hello Mustang residence.”

“Aunt Chris!”

“Oh hullo Roy-boy. The old man keeping you busy?”

Roy laughed. “He sure is!”

He heard a squeal in the background. “Daddy, Daddy!”

“I guess my job is done,” Chris said. Roy could almost see the smoke on her face. 

“Here you go Beth dear.”

There were muffled sounds as the phone was handed over.

“Daddy, I miss you,” Beth said. “When will you be back?”

“The day after tomorrow, sweetheart. You’ll go to school on Tuesday morning, and I’ll promise you I’ll be home when you get back.”

“But that’s ages away,” she protested, the misery evident in her voice.

His heart constricted in his chest. 

“No it’s not, Beth, just two more sleeps.”

“I wish you were here, Daddy,” she said with a sniff.

“Hey now, there’s no need to cry.”

He got no reply except another sniffle. 

He sat up in his chair. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“You don’t sound it. Is there something wrong?”

She sniffed again. “I just miss you, and I’ve a pain in my belly.”

“Oh Baby, are you sick?”

She burst into noisy tears. “And you’re not here.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He rubbed at his jaw. He felt helpless; there was nothing he could do for her from Central.

“Why don’t you get your Grandma for me?”

Instead of letting go of the phone, Beth yelled out “Grandma, Daddy wants you.”

Roy held the phone away from his ear. On another day, he might have chided her for her rudeness, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He heard the sound of the phone being passed over again.

“What is it Roy-boy?” Chris asked briskly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Beth was ill?” His tone was sharper than he intended.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry.” Roy sighed. “She obviously didn’t tell you.” 

“She certainly did not,” she replied. “Excuse me for a moment.”

The line went silent for a moment before Chris returned. “Her temperature is a little high, but I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Roy muttered.

“You shouldn’t coddle her so much.”

“But I love Daddy’s cuddles,” Beth interjected.

Roy tried not to laugh. He suspected Beth must be on Chris’ lap. She was one to talk about indulging Beth considering the sweets and gifts she gave her all the time.

“I don’t mean cuddles, child, I mean spoil you.”

“I’m not spoilt,” Beth insisted.

She sounded a little better or at least she had stopped crying.

Roy settled back in the chair. “Can you put Beth back on the phone to me?”

“Hi Daddy.”

“Why didn’t you tell Grandma that you were sick?” he asked.

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad,” she whispered. “Grandma said you were worried about being away from me, and I know I’m supposed to a big girl.”

Why was his little girl worrying about him when he was supposed to be the one worried about her. She was so like her mother sometimes that it physically hurt.

“Listen Beth, you’re the most important thing in the world to me. It’s my job to worry about you, and yours to worry me. Okay?”

She paused a moment before speaking. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Now - good. You are going to get off this phone and go to bed. In the meantime, get Grandma to make you chicken soup.”

“But it’s not as good as your chicken soup.”

“Well who do you think taught me?”

“Mom?”

“No, it was Grandma. She used to make it for me when I was little.”

“Oh!”

“It’s not as good as mine, of course, so make sure to ask her to add lots of love.”

Chris clicked her tongue in the background.

“Daddy you’re silly, you can’t add love.”

“Sure you can!”

A sudden pounding at the door took the smile right off his face. He looked at his pocket watch. His heart sank; he was going to be late for the meeting. 

He covered the receiver with one hand. “Just a minute!”

Havoc popped hugs head around the door. “Boss, we’re going to be late if you wait much longer.”

“Relax Havoc,” he snapped. “I’m on the phone.”

He uncovered the receiver. “I have to go now, Beth. Listen to your Grandma and I’ll be home before you know it.”

She sniffed again and Roy felt his heart break again.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“I’ll call you again tomorrow,” he said. “I love you.”

####################

Later that evening, Roy, Havoc and Breda arrived at the Hughes’ residence. Roy knocked on Gracia’s door. Elicia opened the door almost immediately.

“Were you just waiting inside the door?” Roy teased.

“Nice to see you too, Uncle Roy.” Elicia rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. “Come on in, the Fuhrer and Uncle Alex are already here.”

The three men followed Elicia down the hall and into the living room. Grumman and Armstrong inclined their heads as the three men entered.

Gracia stood up from the chair she was sitting on and beamed at them. “Lovely to see you all.”

She hugged Breda and Havoc before turning to Roy. She hugged him too and pecked his cheek. “How is Beth?”

Roy’s face fell. “She’s got a stomach ache.”

“Aw poor thing. I bet you are really missing her.”

Roy inclined his head. “Aunt Chris tells me I coddle her too much, but I can’t help it.” He smiled sheepishly. “She’s all I have left.”

Gracia gazed at Elicia, who was conversing with Armstrong. “I know how you feel. That feeling of loss never really leaves you, does it?”

It was good to have someone in his life that really understood what it was like to lose their other half.

Grumman appeared at his side and clapped his arm on his back. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.”

“Excuse me,” Gracia said. “I’ll just get you boys a drink.”

“You forget that I know you, old man,” Roy said. “You mean you couldn’t restrain yourself.”

The man’s eyes twinkled behind his glasses. “Is that any way to speak to your Fuhrer?”

Roy laughed. “What is it that you want to know?”

“Hitting the nail right on the head,” Grumman said. “My great granddaughter is unwell or so you said.”

Roy nodded.

“That would explain your distraction today,” the older man said. “If you would like to leave early tomorrow, I would have no objection as long as your men take your place at the banquet tomorrow. You can leave at noon, and you will be home to kiss her goodnight.”

Roy’s mouth dropped open. “Really, sir?”

“Of course, she’s my great granddaughter after all. I don’t see her nearly as often as I should. It’s the least I could do.”

“I really appreciate it.”

“Nonsense, there’s no need to thank me. I wasn’t there for Riza when she was a child. I don’t want the past repeating itself.”

“You know, Riza forgave you a long time ago,” Roy said quietly. “And you are welcome to call to see Beth any time.” He paused for a moment before he added, “Just let me know first that you’re calling.”

“I will definitely take you up on that offer sometime soon.” Grumman wrapped his arm around him. “Now, tell me if you have some pictures of your little princess.”

There was a loud sigh from behind him. 

“Don’t get him started,” Havoc said.

“Please no,” Breda added. “He’s as bad as Hughes was with his photographs.” He winced as he remembered where he was. “No offence meant.”

Gracia and Elicia exchanged amused grins much to Breda’s relief.

“Excuse me,” Roy said. 

“Oh come on, Uncle Roy,” Elicia said. “You love showing everyone your photographs.”

Armstrong was wiping his eyes. “Your utter devotion as a father fills my eyes with tears.”

Gracia squeezed Roy’s forearm. “Don’t worry, Roy, I think there’s nothing wrong with being a doting father.”

“Am I really?” Roy thought about all the times Hughes had tormented him with photographs of little Elicia. He shrugged. “Fuck! I suppose I am.”

Fin


End file.
